


Batatas fritas.

by midnighthoney



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, F.R.I.E.S., Hair Dyeing, Hair Washing, LANCHES, M/M, NaMoRaDiNhOs, One Piece References, Pintando cabelo, bonding moment, mundinho haruki br, no beta we die like women, post given movie, rapidinha
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighthoney/pseuds/midnighthoney
Summary: [...]- Pensou que acabou por aqui?Se aproximou engolindo seco, dirigindo-se para o homem à sua frente, que tinha um pacotinho em suas mãos.[...]Haruki pede um favor a Akihiko.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Kudos: 4





	Batatas fritas.

**Author's Note:**

> se eu usei meio neurônio pra escrever essa foi muito auheuhaeuahe  
> se você ainda não passou do capítulo 28 ou ainda não assistiu ao filme recomendo ir lá e depois voltar.  
> o título vem da sigla gringa pra explicar consenso chamada f.r.i.e.s.  
> a ideia original era fazer uma cena na qual cada parte da sigla fosse explorada.
> 
> aproveitem <3

É fim de tarde. Haruki gira as chaves do apartamento ouvindo um _chop-chop-chop_ vindo da cozinha. Colocando os sapatos na entrada, ainda sente o calafrio assombrando o fundo de sua mente. O mesmo laceia seu senso de sobrevivência pintando muito das coisas que vive junto ao namorado com as letras: _cuidadocuidadocuidado_. Balançando a cabeça para os lados, adentra propriamente o espaço; o baixo pro seu canto e umas sacolas sobre a mesa.

\- Oe, Aki-san. Vem cá rapidinho?

Percebia como o mais novo ainda se segurava perto de si e por isso mesmo o chamava. Com o loiro se aproximando, sentia seu corpo esquentar ao notar que ele estava de regata e um tanto suado, fazendo seu cabelo curto grudar na testa e nuca de leve. De pano de prato em seu ombro, pàra em sua frente e o olha bem. Sobre a mesa, numa das sacolinhas, há um pacote com luvas, uns tonalizantes e outros produtos de cabelo. Olhando de volta pro loiro mais velho, o mesmo desviava o rosto e coçava o pescoço como se ainda fosse dizer algo sem saber como. Adiantou-se:

\- Que banco a gente vai assaltar hoje? 

\- Meu amigo cabelereiro me deu uns produtos pra testar. Eu... quero que você me ajude com isso. – as palavras foram saindo e seu olhar se fixando no baterista, que para à sua frente com a cara mais séria que confiava colocar, fazendo que sim logo em seguida.

\- Ah, tudo bem. As batatas precisam ficar de molho mesmo, só um instante, preciso cortar umas duas só.

☆▪☆▪☆▪☆▪☆▪☆

Direcionando-se ao banheiro, Haruki se troca para uma roupa mais velha, separando também um par para Akihiko sem nem pensar muito. Perdido em pensamentos, voltou com o som do outro cantarolando alguma do _Foo Fighters_ enquanto entrava no banheiro. Olhou para suas mãos com as roupas. As pegou rapidamente. Se trocou no corredor mesmo.

Akihiko tentava não ter um curto-circuito. Já em outras roupas, se sentia envolto completamente pelo namorado - o cheiro do outro, o tecido macio pelo tempo de uso. Se dirigindo novamente ao banheiro, o encontra sentado em um banco, com a mistura pronta em mãos.

O baixista abre um sorriso largo entregando o material nas mãos do outro homem que acena com a cabeça. Explica o primeiro passo assim entregando algumas piranhas pra ele que ainda não se movera.

– Aki-san????

\- Certo. Dividir. Vou.. soltar seu cabelo. – disse com o som da voz meio abafado pela presilha na boca.

Sentia os cabelos sedosos, agora mais curtos, entre os seus dedos. A mente ia longe, pensando em fazer carinho ao acordá-lo em uma manhã seguinte; ou eles encostando em seu colo ou peito, esse mesmo que batia forte e quase saca quando percebe o contraste entre o rosto relaxado e as mãos do mais velho segurando firmemente as laterais do banco. Inspirando fundo, calça as luvas. Dando mais uma mistura na solução, pergunta qual o próximo passo.

\- Agora cê aplica primeiro na raíz e depois passa pras pontas com o pincel. – com a cara combinando com o tom de rosa da mistura, continua: - Pode puxar com as mãos.

E logo as sentiu sobre sua cabeça. Sentir as mãos do loiro o fazia relaxar. Queria mais tempo com elas; com ele. Akihiko acabava cantarolando mais alguma coisa com seu grave e Haruki batucava e se permitia rir da troca, também dos olhares entre os dois. Munido da consideração e segurança que sentia momento após o outro ao lado do outro, lutava contra a vontade desgraçada que rastejava no fundo da sua mente. Queria correr dali. Queria se afundar nos braços do outro. Queria que o mundo acabasse. Queria que aquele momento durasse pra sempre.

\- Prontin, vou lá. Cê quer ajudar?

\- Quero sim - seus olhos foram se estreitando como mirando uma presa - comprei cerveja inclusive – pensou por um momento que o mais novo começaria a brilhar isso se lhe fosse fisicamente possível – tem... hambúrguer... também... a gente pode... colocar pra fazer.. – o outro se acendia como uma árvore de Natal a cada palavra.

E, se levantando do banco, sentiu o peso das pernas congeladas o puxarem, caindo no chão.

\- Oe, Haruki! – O loiro se agacha próximo e estende a mão, aguardando o tempo do outro.

Nessa pausa, conseguia sentir como sua própria respiração acelerava junto ao crescimento da tensão em seus ombros, a mandíbula travando. Usando o que tinha de concentração para voltar-se ao outro, não permitia a enxurrada de pensamentos massacrantes o dizer que ainda fazia tudo errado. Sua determinação falou por si antes de qualquer coisa.

\- Você não consegue me esquecer, não é? – seguia os olhos dourados do outro o mais próximo que podia. – se depender de mim, vou ficar o quanto me permitir pra acabar com quem fui. Você entende o que eu digo, Haruki-san?

Após uma pausa, já se levantando do chão, o mais velho o olha fundo e dá um tapinha no ombro do outro rindo sem muito humor.

☆▪☆▪☆▪☆▪☆▪☆

Depois de tudo colocado no forno, voltam-se à pia da lavanderia: Haruki com a toalha no pescoço e Akihiko com o chuveirinho. A água e as mãos do mais novo lavando seu cabelo eram tão boas que não podia evitar de soltar uns suspiros aqui e ali pro terror do outro. Os pêlos se eriçavam com o contraste entre a água morna e o vento noturno.

\- Prooooooooooooooontin – e assim se retirou para a cozinha.

Voltando, com o vento passando pelos cabelos recém pintados do namorado, as luzes da cidade crescendo junto com a noite o fazia parecer uma super-estrela grunge. Descendo os olhos, percebia no rosto do outro um sorriso cansado e um tanto travesso.

\- Pensou que acabou por aqui?

Se aproximou engolindo seco, dirigindo-se para o homem à sua frente, que tinha um pacotinho em suas mãos.

\- Trouxe uns pra ti também, isso é, se quiser tentar. Esse daqui menor e com o teu cabelo curtinho é só uns três minutinhos, fica mais ou menos duas semanas e

\- Verde. Só quero se tiver verde.

\- Tem sim, Marimo-yo¹. Senta aqui. – Sentiu a aura do baixista se acender enquanto ia ajustando a mistura e não podia deixar de sentir o peito aquecer com a presença dele.

☆▪☆▪☆▪☆▪☆▪☆

A noite seguiu tranquila com muitas trocas de fotos entre eles e os outros integrantes da banda que estavam cada um em sua casa hipoteticamente estudando. Com já a quarta ou quinta cerveja na cabeça, Akihiko surge com uma baqueta em cada mão e uma colher grande na boca imitando Zoro, tropeçando em alguma almofada espalhada por ali sem maiores danos e ri.

Haruki não resiste e pede pra tirar uma foto, postando com a legenda “akihiko-kun estilo santoryu”, chovendo de uma meia dúzia de comentários e interações no twitter da banda. A conversa seguiu até noite adentro, com o mais novo se despedindo pra dormir.

\- Oe, Haruki-san. Vou capotar, ó. Boa noooooite. – e seguiu apenas tirando a camisa e se jogando no futon que já se encontrava no chão.

\- Pera aí, 

\- Hm

\- Obrigada por hoje, hm?

\- Não, hahaha. Eu que agradeço. Posso? – gesticulou com a mão próxima de seu rosto esperando uma resposta recebendo um beijo e um afago, dormindo logo em seguida.

Haruki guarda as sobras e se deita na sala também, observando o namorado dormindo até pegar no sono também.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ Marimo: Apelido do cabeça de alga do Zoro, personagem de One Piece. É o nome de uma alga muito da bonitinhazinha.
> 
> que saudades desse casal, minha gente. ainda não superei o filme >:(  
> obrigada todo mundo que chegou até aqui <3  
> reviews são muito bem vindas


End file.
